nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Face
Were you looking for the episode Pizza Face? Pizza Face was once a well-known human pizza Italian chef named Antonio, but he became a mutant Pizza. Official Description "I useda make-a the best pizza in town, but thanks to a strange green goo, now it's outta this world! My alien pies are gonna take over the city, and if you're not part-ta the pizza plan, then you might find yourself in the IN the pizza!" '-''' ''Pizza Face History Early Life Antonio was a famous pizza chef in charge of Antonio's Pizza-Rama. When Mutagen was falling from the Kraang Scout Ship in 'The Mutation Situation', Antonio thought that it could be a secret pizza topping and foolishly tasted the mutagen, mutating into a glob of pepperoni and mushroom pizza. He slumped back into his kitchen and, now that he was a pizza mutant, some dough fell off of him and affected dozens of pizzas that he cooked, transforming them. Season 2 Pizza Face (Episode): The mutated Antonio sends these Pizzas out to the public in boxes and, once the boxes are opened, the pizzas voluntarily allow themselves to be eaten, at which point they take control of the host's mind and lead them back to the headquarters of Antonio's Pizza-Rama, where Antonio desires to wrap the people in calzones and eat them whole!! One of the people he plans to eat is April, while he wants Leo, Raph, Donnie and Master Splinter to become part of his 'Elite Mozzarella Guard'. Luckily, however, Mikey breaks into the pizza shop (just in time to see Antonio getting ready to eat April) and he nicknames the mutant chef "Pizza Face". Mikey is then forced to battle Pizza Face and his mind-controlled brothers. Mikey is able to defeat the Pizza mutant by eating most of him, reducing the mutant to a single slice. Mikey demands that Antonio free his family or the turtle will finish him off. Pizza Face agrees and sets his family and all of his human captives free. Not long after this, Mikey 'wakes up' and his brothers tell him that it was all a dream....or was it? Pizza Face is last seen in a Pizza box in Mikey's room. Season 3 Meet Mondo Gecko: He was shown to be in the audience to watch Fishface's "Death-a-thon". Season 4 Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind: Miniature Pizza Face's can be seen around in Michelangelo's imagination. Appearance Pizza Face looks like a huge blob of pepperoni and mushroom pizza with arms, a mouth, and eyes (which are just circular pepperoni slices). Trivia *Pizza Face was also an action figure in the 80's but was never in a show, comic book, or movie until now. The original toy looked more humanoid than this version. *He is the second actual mutant food of the series, the first being Ice Cream Kitty. *His look very much resembles Pizza the Hutt from the Star Wars parody, Spaceballs. *According to Ciro Nieli, Antonio's character was created as a tribute to his father, who also owns a pizza parlor. Gallery See Pizza Face/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants